


New Year's Rockin' Eve

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Grace can't get home for New Year's, Steve has plans for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Rockin' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to write angst, and all that wants to come out is fluff. IDEK. Thanks to uxseven, lunachickk, gyri and hilde for the prompts that all played a part in this!

Danny flipped through the TV stations for the tenth time, settling back on the same show he'd just left. The clips of Dick Clark's New Year's Eve shows through the years brought back memories of the past so clearly he almost couldn't stand to watch. Family parties, his first New Year's with Rachel, their first with Grace.

Grace, who was supposed to be here celebrating New Year's Eve with him. Grace, who was, instead, still in Las Vegas for want of a plane. Like Stan couldn't have chartered a jet if he'd really wanted to get them home.

Danny, of course, could not charter a jet, so alone he sat on New Year's Eve, watching grainy clips of some 80s hair band performing their one hit song as people eulogized Dick Clark.

The knock at the door was actually more of a surprise than the fact he didn't have to look to guess who it was. Who else was going to knock on his door at nearly 8 pm on New Year's Eve?

"I gave at the office!" Danny yelled, though he was already pushing himself off the couch to go open the door.

Louder knocking was his reward, just as he got to the door, so it was more like banging. He pulled the door open to find a smiling Steve on the other side. "Just so you know," Danny said, "you break this door and I don't think the state of Hawaii is going to replace it. You'll be on your own for that one."

"Not if I say I could've sworn I heard a call for help from inside."

"The only help I need is someone to keep me from throwing my remote at the TV," Danny said. "New Year's Rockin' Eve my ass." He sighed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I saw Grace's flight got cancelled," Steve said. "So I thought I'd come see if you had other plans."

Danny rubbed that spot between his eyebrows that always seemed to hurt when Steve was around. "You know what's really sad about that?" Danny asked. "It's not that you knew Grace's flight, or were tracking it, it's how much I'm not even surprised."

Steve gave him that goofy grin, the one that made Danny forget all about the little pain between his eyebrows. "I make it a point to know important things," Steve said, sounding a little proud of himself. "And since I know you, and therefore I'm pretty sure you haven't made other plans, I've decided to include you in mine."

"Oh, no," Danny said, waving both hands. "No. Because I know, without any hint of a shadow of a doubt, that your plans involve blowing something up." He laughed at Steve's 'I'm completely innocent' face. "See? I knew it. What are you blowing up?"

"It's a technicality, Danny. Fireworks are _technically_ explosions, but they're such small explosions that I'm not sure it really counts as blowing something up."

"Fireworks?" Danny laughed again. "See, with anyone else I would think, 'Oh, nice, fireworks. That'll be great.' But with you? I think, 'Oh, nice, fireworks...do I have an asbestos Kevlar vest? And maybe a matching helmet?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know that I am an expert at dem--"

"At blowing things up, yes, I am aware. I have had _multiple_ chances to witness your expertise in that area up close and personal, and so far I have not lost a finger or toe, or any other important appendages. And I would like to keep it that way."

"It's just fireworks Danny," Steve said, leaning against the doorjamb and practically batting his eyelashes. He held up his hand, a set of keys dangling from it. "I even brought the Marquis, so it'll be a fun ride back to my place--"

"Until the car breaks down."

"It was once--"

"Twice."

"But that was the same problem, that hardly counts as twice. And it's fixed." His eyes were pleading now, and Danny knew he was screwed. "I promise. Come on--what are you going to do otherwise, sit here and watch crappy TV alone?"

He had a point, even if Danny wasn't sure he was in the best frame of mind for alcohol and just the two of them. Though maybe they wouldn't be alone. "Is your Mom there?"

"Nope. On Maui. Left this morning." Steve's eyes narrowed, and Danny just knew he could see right through Danny and knew he was wavering. "Please? I'll let you drive."

The words 'I'll let you drive' from Steve McGarrett's lips were a sign of true desperation--and that was when it was Danny's car. If it was the Marquis...Steve must be well beyond desperate.

Then again, given the year Steve had had...Danny didn't blame him for wanting company to bid it good riddance. "Fine," Danny said, "let me get my stuff."

He thought he saw Steve almost jump with excitement as Danny turned to get his things.

***

Danny took Steve up on the offer to drive--partly just to see if he would really give in, and partly because it was a sweet car. He loved the sound of the engine when he slammed the gas, almost as much as the proud smirk on Steve's face when Danny couldn't help going way over the speed limit.

By the time they got to Steve's, Danny was almost sorry to get out of the car. "You really did manage to fix her," he said as he got out and carefully closed the door behind him. "I'm impressed."

"It was important," Steve said with half a shrug, as Danny handed him the keys. "I just...I needed it to work."

Danny wondered if that had something to do with Doris's return, or if it was just left over stuff from before. Probably both, he thought, as he followed Steve through the house and out to the lanai.

There was a cooler sitting out already, as if Steve had taken Danny's attendance as a foregone conclusion and prepared. He watched Steve settle into his chair and pop open a Longboard before reaching out to hand it to Danny, and wondered if maybe Steve had been prepared to drink them all himself instead, and then he'd found out about Grace's flight.

"Thanks," Danny said, taking the beer and dropping into the chair beside Steve. The ocean, ever present in the background here, didn't seem as loud or menacing as it used to. Since their fishing trip, he'd managed his hatred of the ocean a little better. He wouldn't say they were exactly at peace with each other, but he might go so far as to say there was an uneasy truce.

He could sleep with the sound of it now, at least. And he didn't want to run screaming from this rock in the middle of it. Somehow it had managed to become home in a way Jersey wasn't anymore.

"It's so different this year," Danny said.

"Hm?" Steve replied, turning his head to look at Danny. "Without Grace?"

"Well, that, yeah," Danny said, "but this," he added, waving a hand around vaguely, "Hawaii, the ocean, here...everything just seems different than it did a year ago."

Steve gave him a long look, eyes narrowing slightly. "Is that a good thing?" he asked slowly. "Or bad?"

Danny thought about it for a moment. "Good," he said at last, smiling over at Steve. "It's good."

Something flickered over Steve's face, gone before Danny could place it. "Good," Steve said. "I'm glad to hear it." He finished off his beer and put the bottle beside his chair. "I believe I promised you fireworks," he said, pushing himself out of his seat.

"Isn't that what those are?" Danny asked, pointing at the barely visible pinpricks of light in the distance.

"Those are nothing," Steve scoffed. "Wait until you see what I've got."

"Okay, just let me go get the fire extinguisher...and maybe have a fire truck on standby."

"You insult my capabilities as a SEAL, Daniel."

Danny laughed. "On the contrary, it's your SEAL capabilities I'm thinking of--particularly how good they are at blowing things up."

"Then you'll appreciate the fireworks at the end that I created myself."

"Okay, seriously, should I call the fire department now, or wait?"

"Haha. Keep making jokes, smartass. I'll make you light the last one."

Danny held up both hands. "I'll just be over here, enjoying them," he said. "Or possibly further back. Maybe, say...Whole Foods parking lot?"

"Daniel."

"Steven?"

"Shut up and watch."

Danny gave him a little salute, which made Steve grin, that warm look back in his eyes that made Danny want to do things he really shouldn't be thinking about with no one there to be a buffer between them.

"So where am I watching?" Danny asked, as he looked around and saw that there were no fireworks to be seen, and Steve didn't seem to have a lighter, just something in his hand that he was pointing towards the water.

"The sky."

Danny looked up over the water. He saw Steve's hand move at the edge of his vision, and then heard the tell tale sound of fireworks before the sky exploded. Danny had to hand it to Steve, the display rivaled the one at the Hilton, so much so that it felt a little selfish to have kept them mostly to themselves, and the few neighbors he could see come out to watch.

The last few were particularly large and loud, and with intricate shapes. "Was that a trident?" Danny asked, squinting at the sky where the explosion had gone dark.

"My attempt at one," Steve answered as the next one went up.

Danny laughed at that one. "Was that your attempt at a Yankees logo?"

"Must've been a pretty good attempt if you recognized it," Steve said. Danny could see him grinning in the moonlight.

He heard another round go off and looked up to see a barrage of shapes that looked familiar. "Petroglyphs?" Danny asked after a moment.

Steve nodded. "Petroglyphs, and a big air heart."

Danny flushed at the memory of being so relieved that Steve was going to be okay, he'd tipped his hand. Only to find that Steve apparently had been clueless. Or so Danny had thought. "Leave it to you to do a year in review in explosives," he said, as the smoke started to settle around them.

Steve pocketed what must have been the remote that detonate the fireworks. "It was a fun project," he said, both hands in his pockets as he moved closer to Danny.

"Of course, you would think that. You seriously managed to set that all up by remote control?"

Steve nodded, his eyes holding Danny's in the moonlight. "You doubted my skills with explosives?"

"Never. Not for a second."

He was standing close enough that Danny could feel the heat coming off his body, stronger than the heat of the Hawaiian air somehow. Smelled even better, too, and Danny had to force himself not to take a step backwards.

"Good," Steve said, his voice low, making Danny swallow hard against a wave of want. "I wouldn't want you doubting my skills."

Danny swallowed again, telling himself repeatedly that Steve was not hitting on him. He was just being...Steve. "They are, uh, very...impressive."

"But you haven't seen all my skills yet."

Steve moved even closer, his hands out of his pockets and on Danny's hips. Or maybe Steve _was_ hitting on him, Danny realized, a second before Steve's lips were on his. They were soft and tentative, until Danny's arms pulled Steve closer, and Danny opened his mouth, letting Steve in.

 _Breathing,_ Danny remembered after a while. Breathing was important. He let Steve's lips go, dropping his head to Steve's shoulder and sucking in breath, letting it out on a shaky laugh.

"My skills must be rusty," Steve said, having the nerve to not even sound winded, "if you're laughing."

"Trust me," Danny said, letting out another little laugh, "your skills are fine, Smooth Dog." He absolutely did _not_ giggle at that nickname.

"Then why are you laughing?" Steve asked.

Danny met his eyes, seeing amusement, but a real question beneath it. Danny considered several glib responses before opting for the truth. "Because I'm happy, okay? Got a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Steve said, and that goofy grin was back, making Danny even happier. "And your secret is safe with me."

"Oh good. Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation."

Steve's grin turned wolfish. "In the interest of not ruining your reputation," Steve said, running his hands over Danny's ass, "maybe we should take this upstairs, out of sight of the neighbors?"

"I think that might be the most prudent idea you've had since letting me drive the car." Danny let him go to grab his beer bottle and follow Steve as he took the cooler back into the house. "Hang on a second," Danny said, when they'd reached the kitchen. "You let me drive your car. Your mom's out of town. You had mood lighting and alcohol. And you had special fireworks." He grinned. "Was this whole thing Steven McGarrett seduction 2.0?"

Steve wasn't quite looking at him as he put the beers in the fridge. "And if it was?" he asked, trying for a light tone and missing by a mile.

"It's a vast improvement over a horror movie," Danny said, running his hands up and down Steve's back before pulling him away from the fridge.

The door closed as Steve put down the cooler and turned around, arms going around Danny's back. "I was pretty sure you'd just laugh at the movie," Steve said, "so I had to come up with something else."

"So you let me drive your car and then relived the highlights of our partnership in explosives? That was the first thing you came up with after a movie?"

Steve shrugged, and the friction made Danny want to be upstairs now. Preferably naked. "Not the first, but the most feasible."

"What other--never mind," Danny said, "I don't want to know what wasn't feasible."

"It worked, though, didn't it?"

The smug look was back, and Danny decided that it was actually kind of sexy, under the right circumstances. "It did work," Danny said, nodding thoughtfully. "But you know, you could've gotten the same results with, 'Hey, wanna make out?'" 

Steve seemed to consider that for a moment. "Yeah, but there are no explosives involved in it that way."

"There are no..." Danny shook his head and laughed. If he thought that was cute, he was so, so screwed. And he didn't even care. "You're not right in the head, you know that, right?"

"So you say," Steve says. "I have doctors who say different. Besides," he added, nudging Danny's knee with his, "you have to admit, the explosives were way better than New Year's Rockin' Eve."

"Oh, I don't know. I think this could still be a rockin' New Year's Eve," Danny said, stepping out of Steve's embrace and tugging him toward the living room. "Your bed is strong enough to survive some rockin', yeah?"

Steve kissed him on the neck before following him up the stairs. "If it's not," he said, "we'll buy a new one tomorrow."

Danny laughed, stopping him at the top of the stairs for a kiss. "Can't think of a better way to start a new year than that," he said before pulling Steve into the bedroom.

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
